


Rattled

by klutzy_girl



Series: Years Roll Slowly Past [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, Episode: s14e17 Game Night, Family, Ficlet, Gen, Season/Series 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Sam's latest death has both boys pretty rattled.





	Rattled

Dean hovered over his brother after they dropped Donatello off at his place and made their way back home. “You sure you’re okay?” he double checked with Sam.

Sam, still reeling from his latest death, could only nod. “I’m fine,” he lied. He could still feel the impact as Nick hit him with the rock (not once but twice!) and shuddered. His only thought had been to get Dean because he wanted to spend his last moments (again) with his older brother. The experience had rattled them both despite their experience with dying.

Dean couldn’t take it anymore and wrapped his arms around his brother. “I should have done this after Jack healed you. Tell me the truth, kiddo.”

Sam continued to shudder but he grabbed onto Dean’s shirt and refused to let go. “Still feeling a little off. Wasn’t exactly a pleasant way to go.”

“I’m glad Nick’s rotting in hell,” Dean snarled. He couldn’t get Sam’s last words out of his head and knew if Jack hadn’t gotten to the man, he would have made sure he suffered.

“Me too.” Feeling comfortable and safe in his older brother’s arms, Sam finally started to relax and hoped Dean didn’t let go. 

Fortunately for him, Dean knew exactly what Sam wanted and needed at the moment, and that was his comfort and support. He didn’t want to let go either for fear that something would happen again. Pulling himself together after Jack healed Sam hadn’t exactly been easy nor his finest moment. He couldn’t fall apart right there and then, though, especially when Sam still needed him and was also having a hard time pulling himself together. “You good yet?”

“No,” Sam reluctantly admitted. He buried his head in Dean’s chest and refused to let him go anywhere.

“You want to sit, Sam? This can’t be too comfortable.” Worry starting to spike again, Dean resisted the urge to check his younger brother’s face to make sure he wasn’t still injured and just not saying anything.

At Sam’s nod, Dean ushered them both over to his room, and sat down on the bed. They sat in silence for a while until he turned on the TV just to give them something to do. Sam rolled over and pushed himself up to the pillow, pulling a squawking Dean with him, and the two of them tried to find something to watch.

They bickered for about fifteen minutes before finally agreeing on one of their favorite movies, and settled in to just relax for a few hours.

Sam and Dean wouldn’t get much down time before the next crisis hit but they had to take what they could get, especially after a case as traumatizing as this one.


End file.
